Talk:Velanna/Dialogue
Someone took the liberty of rewriting Velanna's dialogue into slang and a few abbreviations and stuff too. I never really bothered talking with Velanna too much, so I'm afraid I can't help out here, though I'm hoping someone else could. 02:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Restore Need admin to restore dialogue section to the version right before code was added. Adding it switched the code to basic html code or something and then it just switched back to easy mode and now the whole thing is unreadavle. Fixed. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 10:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Velanna & Warden conversations Quite simply, do we need two conversation lists for Velanna and the Warden? I mean, is there that much of a difference in the conversations on the Xbox and PC that they warrant two seperate entries on the page? Its just repeating the same information. Madasamadthing 02:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : When I'm done logging her PC dialog, I'll check to make sure it lines up with what has been posted from X360. If it does, I'm just going to remove it when I finish the cleanup. Any objections? --Crush. 15:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Velanna and Nathaniel on Sisters I noticed that the Velanna and Nathaniel dialogue on sisters wasn't here, where they talk about pranks their sisters pulled on each other. I can't remember it word for word, but I'm pretty sure it went like this: You said you have a sister?- Nathaniel Don't be ridiculous, I've talked about her countless times now.-Velanna For the longest time, I thought my sister was dead. She used to put beetles in my hair. She would laugh as I shrieked.- Nathaniel Seranni would pour sap on me. And she pushed me into an icy river. Twice. -Velanna Ouch!- Nathaniel Right... why did I want to rescue her again?-Velanna. It was something to that effect anyway. Lying Memories (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Blank Journal Dialogue info (PS3/Mage Warden import) I tried giving Velanna the Blank Journal before her Personal Quest was triggered and noticed I had only three responses to choose from. "What? This book is empty. Why have you given me this useless object?" 1. It seemed like it would suit you. 2. There's an embossed tree on the cover. You like trees. 3. It's for writing in. (Any of the three responses yielded +10 approval) Then I read this on the Blank Journal Wiki Page: If it's given to her after you have spoken about Dalish stories you can receive up to +20 approval. (I'm not sure if this means the dialogue at the Tree near the Chantry in Amaranthine or the random encounter which starts her Personal Quest Velanna's Exile.) So I reloaded an old save and initiated both dialogues (Tree in Amaranthine and Personal Quest random encounter). I went back to Vigil's Keep Throne Room and she started her Automatic conversation after initiating Velanna's Exile. Now I gifted her the Blank Journal and noticed a new line appeared for me after her initial dialogue. "What? This book is empty. Why have you given me this useless object?" 1. Because you are going to fill it. 2. It seemed like it would suit you. 3. There's an embossed tree on the cover. You like trees. 4. It's for writing in. Responding with '"1. Because you are going to fill it."' opens up new dialogue path (which will grant the full approval amount) "Fill it with what? Recipes for roast boar and pudding?" 1. Stories, for the Dalish. 2. I don't know. You tell me. 3. Sounds tasty! (all three responses yield the same amount of approval) I had already given her two gifts prior to the Blank Journal so I ended up receiving +18 approval. --N00bKing (talk) 09:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :(Xbox360/Rogue import) :Picking the option "It's for writing in", then "Because you are going to fill it" then "Stories, for the Dalish" before her personal quest somehow netted me +46 approval points. Perhaps it was a glitch, or maybe because I hadn't gotten much approval from her beforehand, this was seen as more touching to her? Just a note. DrScarecrow (talk) 02:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC)